lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzumiya Kisuke
Suzumiya Kisuke (涼みや喜助) is the CEO and Founder of the Suzumiya Group. He's also Aika's father. This character is controlled by Alissa the Wise Wolf. Overview Kisuke was born in the year 1421 to a rather well-off family located in North City. Showing affinity for business and economics, Kisuke graduated from an elite business school at the young age of 15. From there he started an accounting firm, and quickly rose up to be the leading corporation in the world, and eventually bought out Dysley Industries, (Though, the Dysley family still controls operations within the company). Kisuke also bought out several other companies and has formed his own political party, now being the head of the TGE Senate. In age 1480, he met his wife. Despite the age difference, they had a healthy relationship. They cared for each other equally, and eventually had Aika in the year 1487. However, his wife died in the years following, leaving him to take care of Aika all by himself. 'Personality' Kisuke was originally a gentle yet powerful martial artist, loving to all and a defender to those in need. However, upon becoming younger and gaining greater power through advanced training, he has become a bored, reclusive sociopath. Unable to find care for anything, he has made questionable decisions that have resulted in lost lives as well as entire genocides. His calm training style has become violent, doing more harm to the trainee than necessary to an insane degree, to the point of them dying from his regiment. As such, he has drifted from his daughter and those he used to fight with, and now wanders the universe in search of levity. Abilities *'Flawless Martial Artistry:' Through decades upon decades of training and study, travel and observation training, as well as mastery of his senses, Kisuke has Mastered all known martial arts to combat any situation. Those who meet him often ask what motivated him, however it was never something grand. It was always his passion, and even now he seeks to master it further, combining the martial arts he has learned into new styles to better benefit him as well as create a strong level of unpredictability in his form. *'Exceptional Speed:' Due to Kisuke's firm and strong frame, he is incredibly fast, easily outpacing that of light. However, though speed is a great tool to utilize, due to Kisuke's focus on agility and instant combat, he uses this more as a method of travel rather than a method of combat. *'Existential Eraser: Energy Manipulation Perfection:' During his training, Kisuke noted how so many warriors depend on the use of energies to enhance their own power in combat; drawing upon it in large amounts to use it in an attack or to increase their fighting power. Upon questioning his teachers, Kisuke found that the power to manipulate Energies, to bend them to your whim, isn't widely practiced, if at all. As such, Kisuke set out to see if he could find a way to bend energy and use it against his opponents. After a few years of searching, Kisuke came across an old book in a private library. The owner of which informed him that due to the dangerous nature of what it teaches, he cannot let Kisuke read the book unless he can beat the owner in a battle. The owner was shown to be a master of what the book teaches, proved difficult as the teachings Kisuke has undergone proved useless against him. To win the fight, Kisuke relied on his superior intellect and observation skills to strategize around the Energy bending ability. Impressed by what he saw, he gave Kisuke the book, citing that it'd be best left in the hands of him due to his fighting prowess. The book was written by none other than the famous Martial Artist, Kuzon Jr. a man who specialized in energy bending after years of training with benders of the elements. For three decades, Kisuke managed to master the bending techniques as well as travel the galaxy in search of energies that one wouldn't ever hope to face in combat. Kisuke believed that the ability is only as good as how many energies you control, and regardless the chances, in this realm you are more than likely to face against that which you are not familiar with. By the age of 70, Kisuke had finall mastered the technique, finally in control of the rarest energies. However, Kisuke believed he could go further, upon which he chased master of the most basic energies, Kinetic and Potential. Taking 10 years to master, these energies have built him an unfathomable defense. One that only those of great manipulative power could ever hope to penetrate. Kisuke now possesses the infinite, and transcendent ability manipulate any form of energy regardless of power, scale, or nature. He can atomize his opponents with a simple glare, rip apart galaxies with a flick of the wrist, and shred the very fabric of existence, even being able to delete it entirely with a thought. Through this manipulation, Kisuke can fold and bend space through manipulation of the potential and kinetic energies. Through hyperfolded space his movement becomes instant with a simple step thus barely having to move at all. He can also stack energetic forces upon spaces of subatomic size, increasing the tension force and penetrative power, effectively rendering all physically solid defenses completely and utterly useless. *'Mastery of Mind and Body:' Kisuke has mastered his mind and body on a level that makes him immune to poisons, invulnerable to psychic attacks, and unable to be paralyzed. His understanding of the anatomy of humanoid beings allows him to find their weak points, and paralyze them with quick jabs and pinches. This is all about making the opponent hopeless in combat. His mastery of his body also lets him moderate his own blood flow, minimizing potential blood loss while in combat. *'Perfect Anatomical Knowledge:' Kisuke has a perfect understanding of a mortal being's anatomy, allowing him to quickly analyze and destroy any part of the beings structure with well placed punches and jabs aimed at pressure points and sensitive nerves that can be pinched to induce temporary paralysis. *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' A sub power of Kisuke's Energy Manipulation. Kisuke has trained for several decades in understanding the Arcane, allowing him to influence, redirect, and or neutralize Magic. By using alchemy, Kisuke can rework the science of the enviornment to render elemental magic useless without limits. He can also completely deconstruct magical creations as something assembled with magic is usually weaker in physical structure than the real article. By infusing mana into the molecular and atomic bonds in things like armour and swords, Kisuke can now shatter the mentioned items. This cannot work on indestructible items as indestructible items are constructed in a way that they become a single molecule with absolute bonds only breakable by the Gods. *'Perfect Serenity:' Kisuke can see all, hear all, feel all. Everything is infinitesimally slow to his perception regardless of power, speed, ability, or existential state. He will be able to see through any and every attack regardless of telegraphing or not. He can shift between molecules, rendering him absolute silence in movement. *'Crimson Fountain:' Kisuke, as stated in his Energy Manipulation, can control all energies. This includes Crimson Energy, which also means he is immune to its effects. This is an attack meant for those that haven't been exposed to the energy. *'Twilight and Dawn:' Legendary Ancient Dual Swords that are etched with Cecleron Transmutation Circles. Dawn Transmutes energy to break it down and scatter it where Twilight transmutes everything it cuts to deconstruct and reconstruct into an incredibly soft material, allowing it to slice through any defense and material. At the same time Dawn is endowed with the most powerful of Purple magics, allowing it to absorb and deflect any energy. Twilight is also enhanced with the most powerful of Blue and Red magics, allowing it to cut through any energy barrier. As Magic barriers are made of magical energy, they too fall victim to this ability. *'Purple and Blue magic affinity:' As a result of training on Leo's world, Kisuke has found to have Blue and Purple Magic affinity, and has since developed spells for him to use in combat to reduce the likely hood of one using energy attacks against him, making fighting him even more restricted to just plain melee combat. **'Space bind:' Kisuke creates a field of Blue and Purple Magic where all energy is locked down and cannot be used. This can be avoided by staying out of the effected area, but Kisuke will stay within this zone, forcing you to come in after him. This is because the outer shell is made of purple magic which absorbs all energy thrown at him. **'Shadow Blade:' With this spell, Kisuke makes his Dawn invisible and unable to be detected. This also enhances it's absorption power. Kisuke can also do this with Twilight, except it can't absorb any energy. **'Blue Magic Enhanced Calm Mind:'Calm Mind with a greatly enhanced effect. *'Orichalcum/Lethicite Alloy Armour:' Kisuke now wears a light yet very durable armour that neutralizes Energy attacks that come in contact with it by more than half. *'Alchemical Anatomical Reconstruction and Deconstruction: '''By sacrificing years of his life, Kisuke can reconstruct any wound and limb as well as any organ in his body rapidly. He can also, without sacrificing anything, deconstruct the very physical body of a being by quickly analyzing their anatomical structure and molecular make up by infusing mana and other energies into their body in microscopic amounts then breaking down the area contacted by reconstructing and deconstructing the atomic and molecular structure, stopping at deconstruction, reducing the contacted area to a mush of flesh and blood. *'Youth Revitalization:' Kisuke has drunk the Age Staving Cordial, an enchanted liquid that has made Kisuke young again. As a result, all of Kisuke's abilities are 5x more effective than before, and his raw strength has skyrocketed. *'Peaceful War: Those who feel hatred, anger, or are aggressive fighting Kisuke will lose all strength they possess, making them completely unable to fight. The way around this is to keep your mind clear of negativity like a true martial artist. *'''Alchemical Ability: Kisuke has researched the Scientific division of the Arcane, obtaining a level of understanding so that he may deconstruct and reconstruct matter as well as create atmospheric and environmental conditions that render mid-level Elemental spells useless as well as possessing molecular and atomic knowledge of elemental structures and alloys giving him the power to deconstruct any physical material he wishes as long as it is not in the realm of indestructibility. This holds especially true for magical constructs as normal level arcane constructions have a weaker physical structure and are instead enforced with magical durability that can be quickly defused and shattered with mana corruption from alchemical interference. *'Longsword of Crimson Revenge:' A sword Kisuke secretly had forged while on Cecleron as well as having a sheath specially designed to mask the Crimson energy it lets off. As you can tell, the sword is a blade of crystallized Crimson, folded ten times over for maximum durability, making it nigh-indestructible. Being that it is made of heavily concentrated crimson, one stab will prove fatal to those not used to its effects on the body. *'Critical Overdrive:' By combining all energies within himself, His power skyrockets exponentially as well as his speed. The overall multiplier while in this mode is believed to be around 10000. Kisuke can only hold this mode for 5 minutes as it puts incredible strain on his body and any longer has a great chance of killing him. This mode also takes time to prepare as Kisuke has to focus by gathering all energies into himself. This can take in upwards of 5 minutes. The uncontrollable nature of the mode also makes him extremely vulnerable to energy benders. The extremities of the mode also create an unbreakable field of energy around him as the extreme strain makes his body very fragile. *'''Energy Rain: '''Kizuke's presence is so thick and heavy that it feels as though an ocean sits upon the world. The density compresses itself into a rain of energy, burning all beneath it. His sadistic malice on display, he smiles. Being that this is a rain of energy, those hit who are weaker than him will begin to burn as the energy falls upon them. Kisuke can also make the energy rain turn into a fog by dispersing the drops into billions upon billions of droplets, covering a large area and searing the flesh of all those caught in it. Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Characters Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II